Healing One another
by ArcticWarfare
Summary: The relationship between two healers will ultimately heal a longing in each of their hearts. (R&R much appreciated)


Four landing craft arrived at the dojo, all of which sporting indications of battle on their chassis. As they all docked, the crafts revealed warframes of similar condition. Out stepped a Frost, a Nyx, a Valkyr, and lastly, an Oberon. All members of the strike team were battered, bruised, and desperately wanted a break. The valkyr was the first to depart, leaving silently until bumping into another tenno, who recoiled away from the berserker. Oberon could only pity the Valkyr. She had never been treated the same since her rescue, her fellow Tenno keeping well distance in fear or disgust. The healer then looked on to see the Nyx run to embrace an Excalibur, who immediately doted on her well being and how he missed her the entire time. The healer smiled at the happy occasion and wondered if he would ever get a chance like that. Oberon looked onto the last person remaining.

"You might want to report to the medbay, that gunner hit you pretty bad," said Oberon.

The Frost looked back with a smirk, "are you saying you didn't patch me up well enough, doc?"

Oberon ignored the jab, "suit yourself, Frost. But don't come back to the medbay whining."

Frost, aware of the humor, let out a laugh before waving goodbye. "Later, Obe."

Oberon sighed before making his way to the medbay with his report on the mission, looking over it as he walked.

Moments later, Oberon stepped into the medbay, doors sliding open to make way for his return. He looked up to see his coworker at her desk, casually dressed and asleep atop a pile of papers. Trinity was dressed in a blue v-neck t-shirt with black pants, topped off with a lab coat. She had her red-accented black hair tied back in a ponytail and her glasses sitting off to the side on her desk.

"I swear, that woman has no sense of time. Is she drooling on those files?"

As he stepped closer to wake her and prevent further destruction of Trinity's note pillow, the woman stirred, muttering incoherent thoughts before returning to sleep.

Oberon, exasperated at his coworker's antics, put a hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"Five more minutes…", the woman replied.

"That paper isn't going to last five more minutes with you letting a waterfall on it."

The woman slothfully picked up her head and looked at her teammate, eyes still half-lidded and strands of hair that escaped from her ponytail covering some of her face. Oberon reached in and brushed some strands behind her ear and went to wipe some of the drool off her face, which caused the woman to sober up and blush a little at the close contact.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes, you know that?" Oberon said

.

"I was busy, and lost track of time," Trinity said, putting on her glasses and turning to look at her healing partner, "not my fault."

Oberon reached up and disconnected his helmet, revealing bright yellow irises and a head of snow white hair.

"I know, but your well being should take priority. You of all people should know that, " Oberon said with a hint of humor.

Trinity huffed at her friend's jab. "Whatever," her mood changed to an inquisitive one, "how was the mission? Anything extraordinary happen?"

"Well Frost got hit pretty bad by a gunner. Had to patch him up before moving on, and took a bullet in the gut while doing it, too. But you should've seen Valkyr. She saw the gunner and went off on that bitch. Eviscerated the gunner and did the same to all the others. By the time Frost was back up, the area around us was covered in blood and limbs. I'm glad that woman is on our team." The Oberon finished with a chuckle and looked back at his partner.

Trinity looked up at her partner from the chair she was sitting on and inspected him.

"Were...were you hurt?" The Trinity asked with pure concern.

The Oberon was taken aback at the change of mood, but nevertheless gave Trinity a smile.

"I'm alright, Trin. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill this one."

Oberon reached over to pat Trinity's head, the woman responding by smiling and feeling relieved that her partner wasn't injured too badly.

She had developed somewhat of a crush on the male, seeing his bravery when defending fellow tenno and how he would always find a way to fix the problems at hand. It was also a plus that he was quite handsome, his jawline defined and eyes that would always grab her attention. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her gut when he was close to her. Many times she would fantasize about her partner in the privacy of her room, and she would be lying if she hadn't touched herself to him before. But he only saw her as a friend, a comrade, and so she never made a move.

Oberon then held out his hand, showing that he wanted for Trinity to take it.

"Come on, Trin, let's get you to bed where you can get some rest."

"Yeah…" replied Trinity before taking his hand and lifting herself off the chair. To her disappointment, her partner had let go of her hand.

"I'll walk you to your room"

"Thanks, Obe."

The walk to Trinity's room was quiet, with Oberon being tired and sore from the mission and Trinity lost in her thoughts.

"Should I confess? I don't want to ruin what we have. What if he doesn't see that way? What if everything changes? What if I lose him as a friend. Does he have eyes on a another? Does he-"

She was knocked out of her musing when she bumped into the taller frame.

"S-sorry, Obe." Trinity said, not meeting Oberon's eyes.

"It's quite alright, Trin. Here's your room."

Trinity stepped into her room but turned around to face Oberon in the doorframe.

"I know you're tired from the mission but… would you mind coming back here after you settle back in?"

Oberon raised an eyebrow at her request before conceding.

"Sure, Trin. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

With that, Oberon left to go to his room, leaving Trinity in the doorway to watch his retreating form. Slowly, the healer closed her door only to turn around, back hitting the door and sliding down. She held her knees close to her body and buried her face in her arms.

"Ok, I can do this. I've killed my fair share. I've seen some things. This shouldn't be too hard right?"

She got up to freshen up in her restroom, the possibilities of her actions raging through her mind. She prayed for the best, but prepared for the worst. She dried off her face after splashing it and went to lay on her bed.

'Now I wait…' Trinity thought to herself.

A few minutes passed and Trinity heard a knock on the door. She willed herself to leave the comfort of her bed and went to open it. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Oberon in his prefered casual clothing: white shorts and a yellow t-shirt with his emblem emblazoned onto the left chest and right shoulder.

"Hey Obe," Trinity muttered out, "could you come inside? I need to tell you something."

Oberon hesitated for a moment, taken aback at Trinity's shyness, before stepping into the room. He walked to the center of the room and took in his surroundings. The female doctor had scarce decor in her room, not unlike most other frame users: small bed, restroom, weapons rack, and nightstand, on top of which sat a framed photo. Curious, Oberon went and sat on Trinity's bed and held the picture up for him to look at. It was a picture of him and Trinity, both casually dressed and beaming at the camera. In Trinity's hands was a Soma prime that she and Oberon had spent many months to finish. He still remembered the day when the foundry finished the item. He had given the weapon to his female partner, with much resistance from the latter. Eventually she took it and couldn't be happier. Oberon loved seeing the woman happy. It made him warm up inside. He was broken out of his reverie when Trinity spoke up.

"O-Obe…" Trinity stuttered out…"I need to ask you something."

Oberon placed the photo frame gingerly back onto the nightstand and looked towards Trinity.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for m-anyone?" Trinity looked away from the male, who was caught off guard by the rather intimate question.

"Well...there is someone that I've had my eyes on for quite a while."

"O-oh.." Trinity managed to get out, her mind running rampant with thoughts of her friend with other frame users. Her eyes started to tear up at all the possibilities.

"She's funny, caring, sweet, and smart," Oberon started,"it's also a plus that she's immensely beautiful."

Trinity looked on at the man on her bed, tears threatening to fall.

"And her name is Trinity." Oberon finished and looked up at the woman on the verge of tears. Her hands covered her mouth at what her crush had just said. This time the tears did fall, but not out of sadness. Oberon quickly stood up from the bed to approach the crying woman, an arm wrapping behind her to pull her close.

"Hey now Trin," Oberon said while wiping the tears off of his friend's face with his thumb, "what's got you all sad?"

The crying woman simply buried her head into her comrade's chest and cried, a smile on her face despite the tears.

"I-I'm not sad…" Trinity managed to stutter out between gasps of air, "I'm happy. So, so happy."

Oberon just pulled her closer and used his other hand to run through his partner's hair as she rode out the last of her tears. The woman in his arms looked up to meet his gaze: red met yellow as no words were needed to convey the happiness between the two warriors. Oberon moved his hand in to stroke Trinity's cheek, the latter nuzzling into the hand, savoring it's warmth and the security it brought. Oberon, in turn, lowered her head to nuzzle into his partner's red-accented hair, taking in her scent with a content sigh. Trinity looked up at her companion with expectant eyes.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Trinity asked meekly, "I'd really like that."

"Sure, Trin." Oberon replied before being led to the bed by Trinity. The two went and got settled with the pair cuddling, facing one another in each other's arms. Trinity then met Oberon's golden gaze before craning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Oberon was stunned for a moment, which caused Trinity to second guess herself.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry for-" She was interrupted by Oberon pulling her close and initiating a more passionate lip lock, both sets of eyes closed and savoring the moment for all it was worth. The two finally separated, gasping for air, but still beaming at one another. Oberon then reached down to cover the two with the blanket and placed a chaste kiss on his partner's forehead.

"Goodnight Trin."

"Night Obe… I love you" replied Trinity with a heavy blush.

"I love you too, Trin."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, savoring the safety and comfort of one another, healing one another.


End file.
